Tú eres mi razón
by Hikari-Riza-chan
Summary: Ryoma regresa a Japón después de 4 años y se encontrará con una sorpresa. No sabe como reaccionar a tal noticia y menos después de tanto tiempo pasado. Sakuno no se esperaba este reencuentro y no sabe que explicación darle a él. ¿Qué les esperará en el futuro?
1. Chapter 1 - El Regreso

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Soy nueva en todo esto, bueno la verdad es nunca me había animado a escribir uno y me gusta más leerlos jejeje en eso si tengo bastante tiempo. Tengo bastante rato de estar aquí en fanfiction pero como les dije antes solo buscaba algunos fics de Animes o de algunos libros para leerlos, en especial los de Prince of Tennis y que fueran Ryosaku :D **_

_**Bueno dejando de lado eso, espero que les guste el fic. Ya saben esta bien recibido cualquier comentario, (todo que sea constructivo)si hay algún error o si no les gusta espero que de igual forma comenten en un rewiew.**_

_**Aquí les dejo la historia**_

* * *

_**"Tú eres mi razón"**_

_**Capitulo 1 . El Regreso**_

_Estamos en el tercer set a 40 – 15 un punto más y Echizen será coronado nuevamente campeón del abierto de Estados Unidos, el número uno del mundo en el Tenis, - _decía la voz del presentador de deportes - _nadie hasta ahora ha podido interponerse en su total estilo de juego. Es un joven con un gran futuro. –_después de decir eso una multitud de personas se ponía de pie y aplaudían desde sus asientos.

Este era un muy esperado partido para los amantes del tenis, fue una final sorprendente y muy ella se disputaban el número uno y dos del ranking mundial en el tenis. Todos los presentes animaban al ganador del partido que era nada menos que Ryoma Echizen.

Ryoma había ganado otro juego, y la verdad no sabía cómo sentirse, claro que se sentía bien el haber ganado, porque había sido un partido interesante, su rival no dejaba ninguna abertura y se había emocionado un poco el saber que alguien que era tan bueno como él, pero al final supo su debilidad y no dudo en usarla y ganarle. Y como siempre el resultado final era de esperarse, ya que él fue el ganador, pero aún había algo que lo hacía sentirse vacío y no sabía que era.

* * *

Ryoma se encontraba en los vestuarios cambiándose la ropa, quería llegar rápido al hotel donde se hospedaba y tomarse una ducha larga y después beber una deliciosa Ponta de uva.

Pero sabía que eso tendría que esperar, tenía que dar una fastidiosa entrevista después. Tenía que responder a las molestas preguntas que los periodistas fueran a hacerle, y eso era lo que le fastidiaba mucho, ya que la mayoría hacía casi las mismas preguntas de siempre. Querían saber si eran ciertos los rumores de él y de las personas con quien salía a divertirse, él no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a otros sobre su vida privada.

En ese momento alguien entraba por la puerta, era un joven de alrededor de los 27 o más. Con el cabello castaño y ojos azabaches, su tez era fina y de contextura alta.

___– ¡_Ryoma ya estás listo, te están esperando! – le llamo el joven.

___– ¡_Si, ya estoy listo Rick! – dijo Ryoma, el joven era su manager.

Desde que emprendió su carrera como profesional en el tenis, Rick Miller le había sido de gran ayuda. Se encargaba de todos los trámites que se requerían necesarios, por ejemplo, a la hora de buscar una habitación en un hotel, el boleto de avión, las molestas entrevistas, y hasta de levantarlo cuando tenía un partido por las mañanas.

Todas esas otras cosas que ni el mismo recordaba que tenía que hacer Rick las hacía. Tenía que reconocer que hacía en buen trabajo como manager, pero eso jamás lo diría en voz.

Salió de los vestuarios, y ambos se dirigieron a la sala en donde le iban a hacer la entrevista.

Tenía que terminar después de todo con las latosas e irritantes preguntas de esos periodistas entrometidos.

Cuando terminaron, Ryoma se fue directo al Hotel donde se hospedaba y luego a su habitación. Dejó sus cosas en el sofá y se fue directo a la ducha, quería relajarse después del largo partido que tuvo.

Salió del baño y se dirigió al mini bar, aunque dentro de había de todo tipo de tragos, lo que quería beber era una de sus pontas. Él las mantenía ahí porque siempre se mantenían bien heladas.

Luego se fue un rato al salón y se recostó un rato en el sofá.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escucho un ruido de timbre, pero no le hizo caso. Estaba cansado y no se quería levantar de donde estaba. Pero el ruido seguía, y eso lo molesto.

No le quedó más que levantarse y buscar de donde venía el vendito ruido.

Este lo hallo en el suelo, cerca del televisor, justo al lado se encontraba también el control remoto del televisor. Y el ruido era el de su celular.

Lo recogió del piso y miro el identificador de llamada. Decía Rick Miller, era su manager.

Se preguntó que quería ahora, se suponía que ya habían terminado con todo lo relacionado a aparecer públicamente. Iba a dejar que la llamada fuera directamente al correo de voz, pero decidió contestar.

Si no lo hacía capaz y el hombre venía hasta donde el estaba y decírselo en persona. Y eso solo lo molestaría aún más.

Y es que no tenía ni la más mínimas ganas de recibir a nadie. Así que contesto:

– _¡Hola!_– contesto él, con un tono indiferente y un poco malhumorado.

– _Ryoma se me olvido decirte algo antes– _

– _¿Qué es?– _esperaba que no dijera que tenía algún tipo reunión social con algunos de los representantes del torneo. Porque si era así, él colgaría la llamada de inmediato. Además le tenía si cuidado lo que fueran a decir aquellos tipos .

– ¡_Oye no tienes por qué ser tan malhumorado, Ryoma!.–_ hablo su manager_ **–** Solo te llamaba para decirte y confirmarte que la próxima semana darás un partido de exhibición. Donde también se reunirán y participarán otros jugadores de diferentes países para recaudar fondos y apoyar a los niños huerfanos. – _Dijo el hombre, parecía entusiasmado contándole todo.

_ Los pequeños asistirán, y estarán muy felices ya que podrán conocer a sus jugadores favoritos. Y parece que tú eres uno de los jugadores que más quieren conocer los niños, así que tienes que ir, me escuchaste. – _terminó de decirle el hombre.

No escucho ninguna respuesta por parte de jugador de tenis. Así que el hombre temió que el chico no haya escuchado y no estuviera interesado y se opusiera a ir al torneo de exhibición. Así que volvió a hablar.

_– Ryoma sigues ahí, me estas escuchando verdad._

–_Sí, te escuche._ _–_Fue lo que solamente dijo. _– ¿Eso es todo? _– dijo con un tono despreocupado, tenía ganas de irse a dormir ya.

Escucho a su manager suspirar. _– ¡Si, eso era todo! – _

Ryoma iba a colgar el teléfono y luego apagarlo para que nadie lo siguiera molestando, pero de nuevo volvió a escuchar la molesta voz del sujeto.

– ¡_Ah, por cierto se me olvidaba, el partido de exhibición se va a llevar a cabo en Japón!... Bueno eso todo, te llamo luego para hacer los preparativos para el viaje. Descansa y nos vemos hasta entonces. _

Colgó de inmediato antes que se le ocurriera de nuevo a su manager seguir hablando. Tiró el celular sobre el sofá.

Se encamino hacia su recamara para dormir. Cuando ya estuvo cerca de la puerta de la habitación y alzar la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta y abrirla, se le vino algo a la mente.

– _¡Con que Japón! ¡Hee! –_ pensó Ryoma, abrió la puerta y fue directo hacia su cama. Se recostó y volvió a pensar.

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde la última vez que fue de visita a Japón, eso fue cuando tenía 16 años. Eso le hizo hacer recordar algunas cosas que pasaron un verano antes de irse, en especial las cosas que pasaron con cierta chica de trenzas que recordaba.

– _¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora? -._Pensó el tenista, no sabía que había sido de ella después de que se fue.

Bueno eso ya no tenía importancia ahora, ya vería que hacer si se la encontraba otra vez. Entonces fue cuando el sueño le fue ganando y cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo soñando con la castaña.

* * *

Paso la semana y llego el día que viajarían a Japón, Rick le había dicho que se encontrarían en el aeropuerto y luego abordarían el avión con vuelo directo a Japón con destino al aeropuerto de Narita.

Llevaba buen rato esperando sentado en las bancas del aeropuerto, cuando divisó a Rick.

Su manager le hacía señas con las manos. Se levanto del asiento y se disponía a ir hasta donde el estaba, pero lo primero que notó en el hombre fue el color amarillo chillante de la camisa que llevaba puesta, y con unos shorts de color negro y unos lentes obscuros , en la cabeza tenía puesta una especie de sombreo de paja.

Era suposición de él o el tipo parecía que iría de vacaciones a una isla.

En que estaría pensando el hombre cuando se puso esa ropa, si el sujeto siempre se vestía de saco y corbata.

Entonces decidió ir en camino contrario desde donde estaba llamándolo el hombre. Aunque era cierto que no le importara que dijeran los demás sobre él. Pero esta vez No quería que nadie lo viera al lado de un tipo vestido así.

– _¡Ryoma por aquí!- _comenzó a llamarle Rick. Pensando que talvéz el tenista no lo había visto ni escuchadoaún.

Claro que Ryoma ya lo había visto, pero no le hizo caso, es por eso que se dirigió directamente a donde estaban las puertas de embarco, una mujer estaba al lado de la puerta. En ese momento recordó que era Rick quien tenía su boleto de avión.

-_Maldición- _Penso él.

No le quedo más de otra que esperarlo junto a la señorita que estaba ahí.

Sabía que venía detrás de él, así que no se preocupó en tener que ir a buscarlo.

Este llegó y se detuvo al lado del tenista, sacó los boletos y se los entregó a la señorita para que los revisara.

Ella los revisó y luego les dijo que todo estaba en orden y que podía pasar por la puerta para abordar el avión.

Abordaron el avión, encontraron sus lugares asignados adentro y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Unos minutos después se escuchó una voz femenina anunciándoles que despegarían en cualquier momento y dando algunos instructivos antes del despegue.

–_Damas y Caballeros por favor permanezcan sentados en sus asientos y abróchense sus cinturones, el avión despegará en unos minutos.- _Ryoma se abrocho su cinturón. Pensando que muy pronto estaría de nuevo de regreso en Japón.

_JAPON_

Abrió la puerta de uno de los departamentos en donde solía vivir antes, entro a través de ella y palpo con las manos en busca el interruptor que encenderían las luces.

Sintió algo parecido a un botón y lo apretó, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y se encendieron correctamente iluminando todo lo que había dentro de la habitación.

Se quedo observando por un rato.

– _¡Bueno parece que todo sigue igual de donde lo deje! No me sorprende_ _– _se escuchó decir una voz suave que provenía de la entrada del departamento.

La voz venía de una figura muy bien parecida. Su cuerpo parecía delicado, pero todos sabían que eso solo era pura apariencia, para quienes la conocían. Tenía un rostro casi perfecto, con unos ojos de color chocolate y labios rosados. De largo cabello de color castaño que iban sujetos con una cola alta de color rosa.

La chica tenía en sus manos un par de maletas de viaje, y es que regresaba después de tanto tiempo.

Dejó las maletas en la entrada y se adentró un poco más al departamento. Camino hacia la salita, y observo que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo, aunque estaba más empolvado que antes.

– _¡Tal parece que tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer, después de todo! – _dijo después de un suspiro.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la entrada de departamento en donde había dejado las maletas, entonces llamo a alguien más desde la puerta para que entrase.

– _¡Niños! ¡No se queden ahí afuera, ambos entren, por favor! – _Los niños le escucharon rápidamente y se asomaron por la puerta. Y se decidieron entrar juntos, luego ver la figura de la mujer que era su madre.

– ¡Niños, escuchen!¡_De ahora en adelante viviremos aquí,de acuerdo! – _dijo la mujer, observando a los niños. Uno de ellos era un niño y el otro una niña. _– es por eso que no quiero que anden por ahí molestando a los demás vecinos, entendieron._

– _¡Sí! – _hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Ella les sonrió a ambos.

– _Pero podremos salir a jugar, ¿verdad? – _hablo el pequeño niño, sus cabellos eran negros con reflejos verdes cuando estaba al sol y con unos pequeños ojos gatunos._  
_

Aunque ambos fueran chicos para su edad, se les entendía muy bien lo que decían.

_– ¡Claro! Si se portan bien, y si me ayudan los llevaré luego al parque – _los dos la miraron con ojitos brillantes, y es que les estaba gustando lo que decía su madre_– y si nos da tiempo podemos ir un rato a las canchas que hay cerca de ahí y jugar un poco, les parece bien– _termino de decirles con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ambos asintieron.

_– ¡Si oka-san te ayudaremos! – _ahora hablo la pequeña niña de ojos pardo y de un cabello color castaño, y con una sonrisa que se parecía mucho a la de su madre.

_– ¡Muy bien! Entonces comencemos – _y diciendo esto cerró la puerta y los tres se adentraron a la habitación del departamento en donde a partir de ahora iban a estar viviendo_. _

Lo que no pensaba era que muy pronto se tendría que reunir con aquella persona.

_Continuara..._

**_Espero que les haya gustado tan siquiera un poco las ideas locas que tuve con respecto al principio de este capitulo. Trate de dar un poco de misterio pero no se si me saldría bien, ustedes dirán jejeje_**

**_Bueno eso era solo el comienzo que tenía planeado y ya veremos más adelante que pasara. Como cuando se reencuentren estos dos y las diferentes sopresitas que se llevarán jajajaja creo ya les estoy adelantando algo. _**

**_Ojalá y les haya gusto, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Bye_**


	2. Chapter 2 Los Gemelos Ryota y Hikaru

_**Disclaimer: Pince of tennis no me pertenece , ni sus personajes. Buenos tal vez los niños y uno o dos que serán invesiones mias a lo largo de la historia, pero solamente eso. Yo solamente los manipulo,... perdón quiero decir... los tomo prestados para hacer este fanfic de puras ideas locas de esta humilde... pero muy humilde fan de PoT.**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste este otro capitulo y saber que les pareció en un rewiew. **_

_**Nos Vemos abajo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2. -Los Gemelos Ryota y Hikaru**_

Se podía escuchar a lo lejos un rebote de una pelota siendo golpeada por una raqueta.

Provenía de las canchas callejeras cerca del parque.

-¡_¿Quién estará jugando en estos momentos?! -_ se preguntó cierto chico de cabellos color azabache y de ojos violeta que caminaba cerca de ahí.

Se acercó más al lugar donde procedía el golpeteo de pelota.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se detuvo y este solo pudo sonreír por la escena que tenía frente a él.

Allí justo a unos metros de donde se encontraba, se hallaban dos pequeños casi exactamente iguales. Eran un par de gemelitos.

Eran un niño y una niña, ambos de tal vez unos 4 años aproximadamente y los dos sostenían en sus manitas una raqueta de tenis, golpeando una pelota. Estaban jugando un partido de tenis al parecer.

-¡_Que tiernos se ven jugando_!- pensó con ternura al instante.

El joven se dedicó a observarlos por un rato mientras terminaban ellos su pequeño partido.

-_¡No lo hacen tal mal para su corta edad!_– se dijo así mismo y eso le hizo sonreír.

Camino para estar más cerca de las canchas y pudo reconocer una silueta ligeramente familiar que estaba sentada en una de las bancas y que observaba también el pequeño juego.

Así que se puso en marcha en dirección a la figura sentada.

Cuando se aproximó a la silueta familiar este se fijó que se trataba de una hermosa chica que él conocía muy bien.

- _¡Es ella! ¡Y parece que no ha cambiado mucho! -_ se dijo al observar muy bien a la joven, y llegando hasta su lado, muy cerca de la chica.

Fue en aquel momento que mientras se acercaba más a ella, pensó en algo – _¡Entonces, los pequeños que están jugando deben ser…!_

La joven castaña se percató de la presencia de alguien acercándose hacia ella y esta volvió a ver en dirección de dónde provenía la presencia. Ella le sonrío al ver de quien se trataba.

–_Hola, Sakuno-chan, ¡Me alegra volver a verte! _– dijo el chico que se acercaba a ella y con una sonrisa en sus rostro le saludo.

Ella le sonrío y devolviéndole el saludo:

– ¡_Hola! Momoshiro-sempai, a mí también me alegra verte otra vez _– En verdad le daba gusto ver de nuevo a su ex -sempai, ya que tenían tiempo sin verse.

Y es que habían llegado hace poco a Japón y no le había dado la oportunidad de llamar a nadie y poder comunicarles de su regreso.

Desde que llegaron, tuvieron una semana muy ocupada. Tenía mucho que limpiar en el departamento.

Luego desempacar su ropa y la de los niños, desocupar una habitación para acomodar a los gemelos en ella, y también el tirar algunas cosas que ya no servían y que hacían mucho espacio.

No habían tenido mucho tiempo libre que digamos. Pero hoy, por fin pudieron salir los tres juntos y divertirse un poco.

Habían salido de la casa rumbo al parque y se comprar unos helados mientras estaban ahí.

Los niños se fueron un rato a jugar en los columpios y resbaladeros, mientras ella como cualquier otra madre, los observaba de lejos en una de las bancas. Luego estos se aburrieron después de jugar y decidieron volver.

Cuando ya se venían para la casa, ellos pasaron por las canchas de tenis y los chicos se emocionaron cuando la vieron y quisieron jugar también al tenis.

Ellos querían jugar tal y como lo hacía su mamá.

Y por suerte Sakuno llevo su bolso donde guardaba sus raquetas y unas cuantas pelotas de tenis.

Sabía muy bien que las iba a necesitar si pasaban por ese lugar. Porque también quería enseñarles a sus hijos cómo se jugaba tenis.

- ¡_Menos mal que recordé en traer el bolso! – _se felicitó ella misma por haberlo recordado.

Sakuno les había enseñado lo básico que se debe saber del tenis a sus hijos, sabía que ellos lo iban a tomar como un juego más para niños, pero se sorprendió al ver lo bien que lo hacían a pesar de su corta edad.

- _Tal vez se trate de algo hereditario _- pensó la chica castaña y eso la hizo sonreír.

El chico de pelo azabache se sentó junto a la joven madre. Y estuvieron mirando en silencio hacía la cancha, para no incomodar a los pequeños gemelitos en su pequeño juego.

-¡_Son realmente buenos, a pesar de su corta edad, ¿no lo crees?!- _se escuchó por fin hablar a Momoshiro después del silencio en que estaban.

_- ¡Si, lo son!- _ afirmo la chica de cabellos castaños a su ex – sempai con tono de orgullo en el.

– ¡_Sakuno-chan _m_e alegra de verdad ver que se encuentren bien!- dijo mirando todavía a los pequeños gemelitos que estaban jugando._

_- ¡Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que los vi, a ti y a los niños! ¡Y vaya que han crecido! … ¡Se van pareciendo cada vez más a él! ¿No lo crees? – siguió hablando en chico._

La chica no dijo nada, solo asintió y sonrío un poco ruborizada.

Y un rato más, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Pero este no dilato mucho, hasta que el joven ex tenista volvió a hablar.

- _Y bien, dime ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Japón?... – _por fin preguntó él.

La pregunta no le tomó por sorpresa a la joven, pues sabía que siempre se la hacían cuando venía de visita algunas veces. Además que ya sabía que responderle.

_- ¡Nos quedaremos lo suficiente… para que los niños conozcan un poco el lugar que vio nacer a su mamá!- _contestó ella con emoción al final y una gran sonrisa adornaba su joven rostro.

Es verdad que Sakuno les había enseñado a sus hijos un poco acerca de su natal Japón. Cosas como su idioma, su escritura, lo básico que uno debe aprender de un país extranjero.

Pero ella quería que sus hijos conocieran y aprendieran más cosas que ella no les podía enseñar. Más que todo ella quería que experimentarán por sí mismos como se hacen las cosas, que vieran ellos mismo lo maravilloso que puede ser el país natal en donde nacieron.

Momoshiro sonrió quedando satisfecho con la respuesta. Ya que él también esperaba que se quedarán por un buen tiempo en Japón.

_- ¡En verdad me alegra escuchar eso!- y _en verdad que le alegraba al peli negro, desde ya estaba planeando un gran fiesta de bienvenida con todos.

Eso le daba mucho tiempo para llamar y reunir a los demás, que de seguro se alegrarían de volver a verla. A ella y a los gemelitos.

Y ya sabía a quién tendría que llamar de primero, de seguro esa persona le iba a ayudar con todo lo que tenía planeado ya en su cabeza.

Con unos ojos brillantes se le dibujo una media sonrisa en los labios.

Pero la chica no se percató de este gesto. Ella seguía observando jugar a sus hijos y ver si no se lastimaban al jugar.

Quedaron gran rato en silencio otra vez, un silencio cómodo. Una prestando atención a sus hijos y el otro seguía planeando quien sabe que en su cabeza.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin los gemelitos se habían aburrido de jugar. Más bien uno de ellos. Ellos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba su madre sentada.

La pequeñita venía con una expresión triste en su lindo y pequeño rostro, y el niño venía dando saltos con una cara alegre.

Sakuno ya podía suponer lo que causaba tales expresiones en sus hijos. Y es que los había estado viendo todo este tiempo sin perderse nada.

Su hijo había aprendido rápidamente todo a poder jugar tenis cuando ella les enseño, parecía que era todo un innato jugador. Mientras que su hija menor, muy parecida a ella por cierto, le costaba un poco adaptarse al juego. Se esforzó mucho más en seguirle el paso a su hermano mayor.

Por eso se aburrió más rápido. No quería seguir perdiendo ante su hermano, aunque no lo pareciera ella también era orgullosa, claro que no tanto como su hermano mayor.

Momoshiro los veía venir hacía ellos, y cada vez más les sorprendía como estos niños se iban pareciendo aún más a sus padres.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde ellos, se pusieron de frente de su madre y su hijito seguía dando saltos porque se había divertido y le había ganado a su hermana menor.

_- ¡Oka-san! ¡Oka-san! ¡Quiero jugar más al tenis! ¡Pero ahora quiero jugar contigo, Oka-san! – _gritaba alegremente el pequeño niño de ojitos gatunos, que los tenía brillantes de emoción.

Su madre solo sonreía ante tal petición de su hijito. Quería decirle que sí, pero también tenía que pensar en su pequeña hija que estaba con la mirada casquivana. No podía dejarla así.

Como su madre tenía que tratar a sus hijos por igual.

_-¡Ryota-kun, por favor deja de dar saltos_!- el niño le hizo caso a su madre y paro de dar saltos. Miro ahora a su linda hija _-¡Haruka-chan dime, ¿quieres también jugar con mamá?!_ – La niña dio un pequeño respingo.

La pequeña de cabellos castaño asintió a su madre como respuesta.

Su hija podía ser un poco tímida veces. Aunque no le gustaba pedir a menudo cosas para si misma, tenía un corazón puro e inocente y sincero. Su hermano mayor en cambio era más abierto en decir las cosas. Era más apasionado, orgulloso y a veces cuando había un problema era un poco sobreprotector con su hermana.

_-¡Bien! Pero antes_- les dijo su madre- _Ryota-kun, Haruka-chan quiero que conozcan a una persona._

Los chicos prestaron atención a su madre.

_- ¡La persona que ven aquí mi lado es Momoshiro Takeshi, él fue mi superior en la secundaria y también es un excelente tenista._

Los niños que hasta ahora no habían distinguido bien a la persona que estaba a sentada al lado de su madre, lo empezaron a ver de arriba abajo.

Momoshiro que hasta ahora había guardado silencio desde que habían llegado los hijos de Sakuno, solo les sonrió a los chicos.

-_ ¡Hola niños! ¡Ryota-kun y Haruka-chan me da gusto volver a verlos! _– Los gemelos lo observaron por un momento.

Se sorprendieron un poco cuando este dijo que le daba gusto de verlos otra vez. ¿Acaso este hombre ya los conocía de antes? Para ellos era la primera vez que lo veían.

Pero parecía que su madre confiaba en este hombre, así que tenía que ser también una buena persona ¿no?

_- ¡Hola, Momoshiro-san! ¡Es un gusto el conocerlo!- _se le escucho tímidamente a la pequeña Haruka hablar. Ella había aprendido de su madre como se deben llamar a las demás personas en Japón.

Momoshiro estaba sorprendido de los bien que podía hablar la pequeña, aunque un poco tímida igual que su madre, pero para la edad que tenían era sorprendente lo bien que lo hacían. Además se notaba que Sakuno les había enseñado bien el hablar japonés.

Ryota no dijo nada, solo seguía observando a Momoshiro. Parecía que con su mirada lo estuviera evaluando.

El pequeño estaba intrigado por algo que había dicho su madre, cuando ella lo presento. No podía creer todavía que ese hombre frente a él fuera bueno jugando tenis.

Así que tenía que averiguarlo.

_- ¿De verdad eres bueno en el tenis?- _soltó por fin Ryota la pregunta.

Sakuno se sintió un poco apenada por la pregunta, sabía que su hijo tenía solo curiosidad, pero a veces eso hacía que no se comportará cortésmente con los demás.

Momoshiro se sorprendió un poco, de verdad que no esperaba esa pregunta.

Pero la sorpresa no duro demasiado, en cambio solo le dio una sonrisa al pequeño de vuelta. Ahora si sabía a quién se parecía más este chico.

-_¿Quieres averiguar si realmente soy bueno en el tenis?- _respondió Momoshiro con una sonrisa socarrona, como la que hacía siempre que alguien lo retaba a un juego.

Ryota en cambio lo miro con un rostro serio. No podía dejarse intimidar por este hombre. Aun cuando sabía que no era lo suficiente bueno en el tenis, ya que era nuevo jugándolo. No iba a dejar pasar esto.

Sakuno vio a ambos, y esta solo suspiro de cansancio. Al verlos a ellos discutiendo así, le traía muchos recuerdos. Además del hecho que Momoshiro estuviera retando a un niño de apenas 4 años.

Antes podía comprenderlo, cuando peleaban _Él_ y Momoshiro ¿pero ahora?

_- ¡Esta bien ustedes dos ya cálmense, por favor! - _se le escuchó decir a Sakuno. - ¡Nadie retará a nadie ¿entendieron?!

_- ¡Si, oka-san!-_

_- ¡Sí!-_

Se les escucho a ambos decir, parecían dos niños regañados por su mamá (bueno uno de verdad era regañado por su mamá)

Haruka que hasta ahora había estado callada observando como su hermano mayor y Momoshiro se retaban, se puso a reír al ver que su madre los regañaba a ambos.

Fue que después de reírse un poco, que le entró ganas de tomar algo, ya que no había tomado nada después de tanto jugar con su hermano.

_- ¡Oka-san!... ¡Oka-san! _– le llamó a su madre para que le prestará atención.

_- ¿Qué sucede Haru-chan?-_

_-¡Oka-san tengo sed!-_

En ese momento Sakuno se percató que ninguno de los niños había tomado algo después de su juego. Y de seguro estaban sedientos. Bueno al menos una.

_-¡Esta bien, iremos a comprar ahora mismo algo para beber!..._ - Si no recuerdo mal por aquí cerca había una máquina expendedora de bebidas, se puso a recordar Sakuno. - _¿Quieres acompañarme Haru-chan a comprar las bebidas para ti y tu hermano?, y por supuesto compraremos una para Momoshiro-sempai. _

La pequeña solo asintió en confirmación.

_- Iremos a comprar algunas bebidas, chicos_- les informó Sakuno a su hijo y a su sempai. – _Y no quiero ver nada de que ambos se están retando cuando vuelva._

Ambos solo asintieron en respuesta, dando una sonrisa ambos a Sakuno, que estaban sentados como buenos niños portados.

Pero eso no tardo mucho, cuando vieron que Sakuno se alejaba de donde estaban ellos, inmediatamente ambos se levantaron y se fueron a la cancha. Agarraron una raqueta cada uno y una pelota, y se pusieron a jugar.

Sakuno regreso después de un rato con su hija y traían las bebidas con ellas.

Sakuno fijo su vista directamente hacía las canchas, sabía ya muy bien desde antes que este par no iban a hacer caso y se pondrían a jugar.

Aun sabiendo la gran diferencia que había entre ambos, ella no los podía detener ahora.

Ellos mismos debían saber muy bien su gran diferencia y entonces a que se enfrentaban cada uno al jugar. Además esto le serviría de experiencia a su hijo. Y sobre todo aprendería a jugar un poco más al tenis.

Se sentaron ella y su hija en la banca, y se quedaron observando el partido. Bebiendo su respectivas bebidas elegidas, Sakuno una ponta de Cereza y Haruka una ponta de Naranja.

Ya les darían las bebidas a los chicos cuando terminaran su partido. Y también, por supuesto, una buena regañada.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola chicos ¿como estan?... Si, si, se que me dilate en publicar el capitulo lo sé. Pero les voy a ser sinceras, a mitad del capitulo me trabe un poco, es decir ya tenía una idea de como iniciarlo y hasta ya lo había escrito y todo, pero de pronto a mitad de camino... la señora inspiración(Riza-chan) se fue y me dejo sola, por eso tuve que dejarla por un rato así. Y no saber nada de ella otra vez.**

**Fue entonces cuando entre a Fanfiction un día y fui a mi cuenta y encontre dos hermosos rewiew que me subieron los animos y tambien que algunas habían puesto a Favoritas la historia... eso de verás me emociono les cuento... Y yo que pensaba que nadie iba a leerlo.**

** Pero gracias a ustedes pude convencer a la señora inspiración(Riza-chan) a que regresa y que me ayudara a seguir con la historia.**** Además no quería decepcionar a nadie jejejeje por eso ella decidió regresar de nueva cuenta y me ayudo a terminarla :3**

**Es por eso que ambas yo(Hikari) y la señora inspiracion(Riza-chan) les agradecemos a todas las que leyeron y le dieron a favoritos, a las que solo la leyeron también y tambien a las dos hermosa personas que dejaron su rewiew animándome.**

**Momoko-chan: Gracias, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y ojalá te guste este también. A medida que avance la historia veremos como Ryoma tomará la noticia jejeje. Y también espero muy pronto leer uno de tus fic. :D**

**DULCECITO311: Muchas gracias por tu rewiew también. :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y Nos vemos en el próximo... **


End file.
